Extra Dungeon (Eternal Punishment)
The Extra Dungeon is a location in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Profile Once the player has beaten the game in both Eriko Kirishima and Kei Nanjo's routes, the Extra Dungeon will be unlocked. Its layout is based on Seven Sisters High School, with the various doors leading to other dungeons. At first only Class 1-A is unlocked, but as the player finishes the dungeons, others are unlocked. Everything from the main game is carried over except for Demon Analyze data. Depending on the save data loaded to begin the Extra Dungeon, Eriko or Nanjo will be at the same level as when they left the party while the other will be in their default level. They will have their Initial Personas with them at the same Rank they were in the main game, but will be defaulted to Rank 1 if the player had returned them. Trish will now sell items alongside healing. She sells the same items as the Satomi Tadashi pharmacy but charges five times more money. As Trish owns the only shop in the Extra Dungeon, the player has to rely on equipment carried over from the main game. Similar to Persona 3 and Persona 4, the player has full control of the party selection, allowing removal and addition of other members and the possibility of a solo playthrough. Class 1-A This dungeon's layout is based on Taurus Temple. It has three floors with no treasure chests. On the second floor there is a "Room of Seal", which is unlocked after completing Class 2-A but not necessary to complete the Extra Dungeon. Inside the Room of Seal, all Rumor demons can be found as normal encounters. Completing Class 1-A unlocks Class 1-D. Completing the Room of Seal unlocks Class 1-B and closes class 1-A permanently. Class 1-B * Treasure: Golden Butterfly This dungeon's layout is based on the Subway Tunnel. It is a straight line with the Golden Butterfly item at the end. Once the player has picked it, random battles will start. All demons in there know the Hula of Misfortune spell. Class 1-D This dungeon's layout is based on Aquarius Temple. There is only one floor with no battles or treasure. Instead, Maya will run in a straight line and the player must use the L and R buttons to rotate the screen and direct her to the exit. However, there are teleporters spread throughout the floor that send her back to the beginning. The player must complete this room under three minutes and failing leads directly to a game over. Completing Class 1-D unlocks Classes 2-A and 2-C. Class 2-A * Treasure: Gem x6, Lily (B4) This dungeon's layout is based on Club Zodiac. There are no encounters; instead, multiples butterflies are scattered throught the floor blocking the paths and the player must interact with them to initiate a battle, thus allowing them to pass. There are quite a few HP traps on the floors and the player cannot recover HP, SP or status ailments either by spells or items except in the Rest Areas. If all characters are knocked out during battle, the player will be sent to outside the dungeon with only 1 HP for all characters instead of getting a game over. Completing Class 2-A is not necessary to finish the Extra Dungeon, but doing so unlockes the Room of Seal in Class 1-A. Also, Class 2-A will be closed permanently after being completed. Class 2-C * Treasure: Amber Eyeglasses (1F), In Rakech (1F), Black Lighter (B1), Knife (B3), Black Butterfly (B3) This dungeon's layout is based on Mt. Iwato. At the entrance of the dungeon, Maya meets an amnesiac Tatsuya Sudou, who has no recollection of who he is or why he is there. The player must find and present to him the Knife, Black Lighter and In Rakech. Sudou will then regain his memories and set the school on fire. All previous rooms will be permanently locked and Class 2-B will be unlocked. A 40 minutes countdown will start, finishing once the player has entered the Mysterious Door in the Teacher's Lounge. Class 2-B This dungeon's layout is based on the Abandoned Factory. There is only one floor with no treasure. All demons in there are the rare Persona-Demons who give Material Cards upon defeat, but can now appear in groups of 2-4 rather than alone. They may still drop their Material Cards, but at a much lower rate than in the main game. Completing Class 2-B unlocks Class 1-C. Class 1-C This dungeon's layout is based on Mt. Katatsumuri. There is one floor divided in three sections and no treasure. The purpose of this room is discovering the password to the Mysterious Door through the Jizos scattered in the room. The Jizos have the names of many locations of the game with some letters swapped for Japanese characters. The player must put the missing letters in the right order to obtain the password. The demons in there are the lower members of the Masked Circle. Mysterious Door Located on the same place as the Teacher's Lounge, the door asks for "the truth of the dream", the password obtained in Class 1-C. Passing through it will stop the countdown started at the end of Class 2-C. If the player already knows the password, they can pass through this door directly after Class 1-D. Doing so will permanently lock all previous rooms and unlock Class 3-C. The password is: PHILEMON. Class 3-C * Treasure: Soma (1F), Incense of Life x5 (1F) This dungeon's layout is based on Sumaru Castle. Throughout the dungeon there are many Meteor Gates, password-protected doors whose passwords are trivia of small details of the game. There are, however, Litographs with clues to the passwords. The passwords are: 31, Mizuno, canned crab, Mussie and 7. After completing Class 3-C, a young Katsuya Suou can be found in the school's third floor hallway. Katsuya says that the entrance to Class 3-B is blocked by flames but that a demon may extinguish the fire. The player must go back into Class 3-C, make a contract with Jack O' Lantern and ask him for info, who will say that his friend Jack Frost can extinguish the fire. The player must make a contract with Jack Frost and ask four of them to help. The first Jack Frost will go automatically; the second will ask a number of questions whose answers are: eyes, you can grab all, bee, star, yawn; the third one will only agree if there are only women in the party; the fourth one will also ask a number of questions whose answers are: I don't know, I hate building snowmen, I forgot. After that, the encounter rate of Jack Frosts will drop to zero. However, even that is not enough to extinguish the flames, so the player must head to the right door of Class 3-D and keep trying to enter it. Eventually, the Jack Frost inside will agree to help the other four and clear the passage. Class 3-B Inside it is a past version of Seven Sisters High School and a past version of Class 3-A. Maya Okamura can be found in the corridor lamenting the death of Akinari Kashihara. In order to take down the metal plate covering the stairs to the Clock Tower, she'll first ask for all the money the player has. After that, she'll ask for five million yen which can be easily obtained by selling the five Tenshou Coins found in Class 3-A. After being paid, Okamura will say that the metal plate will be taken down, though it'll take a while. This means that the metal place in the present was removed, unlocking the Chamber of Philemon. Class 3-A * Treasure: White Butterfly, Tenshou Coin x5 This dungeon's layout is based on Monado Mandala. There are many doors that force the player to remove members from the party, eventually resulting in Maya alone. The five Tenshu Coins located in the dungeon can be sold for one million yen each, allowing the player to pay Okamura. At the end of the dungeon, Maya must fight a Yog Sothoth to obtain the White Butterfly. After being defeated, Yog Sothoth will appear as a normal encounter. Chamber of Philemon Upon entering, a battle with Philemon will begin. After defeating him, the player will be rewarded with a rank based on their prowess in the Extra Dungeon. The highest rank is S, which requires clearing the Extra Dungeon in less than eight hours and obtaining the Black, Golden and White Butterflies. If the player obtained all three butterflies but didn't clear the dungeon in less than eight hours, their rank will be defaulted to A no matter how much time passes. The player will then be able to save a Clear Game data, which can be loaded to redo the Extra Dungeon with everything being carried over. It will also unlock two new features in the Velvet Room: Igor will be able to call many characters with his phone and hear their answering machine messages and Nameless will be able to replay video cutscenes. The number of characters and cutscenes unlocked depends on the rank in which the Extra Dungeon was cleared. Enemies 1-A= |-| Room of Seal= |-| 1-B= |-| 2-A= |-| 2-C= |-| 2-B= |-| 1-C= |-| 3-C= |-| 3-A= Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations Category:Bonus Dungeon